In such an engine it is known to utilize the so-called thermosiphon effect by allowing the carrier to be cooled in an inner section and to be reheated in an outer section of a rotating heat exchanger whereby the centrifugal force, accelerating the outwardly flowing colder medium and retarding the inwardly flowing hotter medium, has a resultant promoting this circulation.